


Everything Changes

by wendigochild13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BL, Dense Naruto, Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Opposites Attract, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Yaoi, sns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigochild13/pseuds/wendigochild13
Summary: Sasuke is now back in the village after the war, and wants to reveal his true deep feelings for Naruto, when is drawn back to drinking by Naruto's Devastating news.





	1. Devastating News

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is a SNS fanfic I've been working on, and moving it on here from DA since I don't use it anymore and now trying to use this site. Hopefully you will like it!

**Everything Changes**

Devastating News

Part I

Sasuke felt content with himself after everything he and Naruto went through, so much crap over the years, and the raven knew that a lot of it was his fault. All he wanted was to become stronger to protect those that he loved, even if it didn’t exactly come off that way to everyone else. No one understood, except for Naruto.

_**He never gave up on me.** _

Sasuke leaned his torso against the familiar bridge in his village, feeling nervous he fidgeted with his bangs. He was relieved to be back at the village, even though he knew a lot of people still hated him, didn’t think he belonged, thinking he was too majorly fucked up in the head. Maybe he was, but what kept him pieced together was Naruto. The fact that Naruto always chased after him, never gave up . . . never hated him. At least didn’t think Naruto ever felt that way. Even after all this time, Sasuke may have acted like he hated Naruto, but really he was the only person that he truly cared for. Deep down everything was for him. Sasuke glanced down at his reflection in the water. Actually seeing his nervous onyx eyes, made him realize how nervous he truly was, he could now feel it in the pit of his stomach. Today was going to be the day where he told Naruto how he felt, the separation has been too long, all he wanted was to finally tell the fox how he felt, and hoped that he felt the same.

_**He had to feel the same way right?** _

Or else, why did he chase me for all these years? Sasuke was tired of thinking of the past, and didn’t want to think about it anymore, all he wanted to do now was focus on the future. Naruto had told him to meet him here today, claiming he had exciting news to share. The raven swallowed, he was so nervous.

_**What was his news? We already know that Naruto will be the next Hokage, so that’s not really news anymore.** _

Thoughts of Naruto’s icy blue eyes staring into his own, sent shivers down his spine. He had never realized how much of a nervous wreck he was when it came to this sort of thing, he had never dealt with anything of the sort. This was all so new to him, he had only just realized what all these feelings meant, during their final battle. It was as if the adrenaline of the battle sparked some sort of connection he never knew was there. All the memories, or simple thoughts he had of the blonde had come rushing back like a waterfall. Sasuke felt the weight of his heart weighing down on him as he waited for Naruto, but then the idea of Naruto arriving made him so nervous that his stomach felt queasy. Was he really ready for this? To confess his feelings to the one person he could consider a friend, to the one person who understood him, the one person who actually cared? Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, to try and relax himself. He thought that maybe he should train later just in case.

“Sasuke! sorry to keep you waiting.” Naruto came running from the other side of the bridge, and a smile plastered across his face.

“You’re late usuratonkachi.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, expressing himself as usual.

“Hey, stop calling me that!” The blonde looked irritated, but he was still happy, the fact that Sasuke was really here and not in his imagination made him feel so content with himself. He finally managed to keep Sasuke in the village, and he was truly happy to have his best friend at last. Sasuke stared at Naruto, trying to look casual as he tried to picture Naruto’s muscles under his orange jumpsuit. The Ravens skin began to burn, heat rushing to his cheeks. The Naruto noticed Sasuke’s gaze, and raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s up Sasuke?”

His eyes widened in shock, “Oh um, I uh . . . nothing.” He shook his head, scared he was losing his nerve. “Naruto . . . I uh . . . I don’t know how to . . .”

“Sasuke I’m engaged!”

_**What?** _

Sasuke froze, his heart sank, and he really did feel sick to his stomach this time, everything hit him at once. He slowly moved his head up to look at Naruto, gazing upon his crystal blue eyes, not completely taking in everything.

“Hinata said yes! We’re gonna get married!” He was so excited, rolling with joy, but he was waiting for Sasuke’s response, wanting his best friend to be happy for him.

“Congratulations,” was all Sasuke could muster out, he wanted to be happy for Naruto. However he was devastated, did he wait too long? Did Naruto really love her? He asked himself as he clenched his fists, trying not to feel so selfish. “I’ll treat you to some ramen.” He spoke softly, waiting for Naruto’s smile as they walked away with the simple chatter of Naruto’s excitement.

_**At least I can stand here with him like this, always by his side to protect him no matter what.** _

*******

Sasuke sat in his kitchen, staring off in space, he’d changed into something more comfortable. Preparing some hot saki to calm his nerves. He couldn’t believe the day he had, first off he was so anxious and nervous to tell Naruto about his feelings for him, but suddenly hearing the engagement news sent him into shock. The raven drank some of his sake, urging himself to not drink it too quickly. The strong alcohol, sent a slight buzz to his brain, he wondered if he should even stay in the village anymore, was there a point to it all? He sighed finally. Even if Naruto was going to marry Hinata, he didn’t want to disappoint him again by running off. Sasuke knew this time, that wouldn’t solve any of his problems.

“Sasuke, I’d like you to be my best man. Will you?” Memories of their earlier conversation floated back into his mind while he continued to drink his sake.

He hesitated for a moment, he didn’t want to go to Naruto’s wedding . . . see him getting married off to some girl who didn’t appreciate him the same way he did. He could say he has to go off on a mission or something, couldn’t he? What would Naruto say tho?

“Do you want me to?” Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, his gaze was so intense it took Naruto back that he was flustered for a moment.

“W-well of course I do.” The blonde smiled genuinely, it was a smile that was true, that sent shivers down Sasuke’s spine. “I’d mean the world to me.”

“Then I’ll do.” Sasuke's intense stare still didn’t break contact, he wanted to stare at those crystal blue eyes all day. Sasuke took the sake over to his couch, and plopped right on it. Feeling a little tipsy now, he decided to just start drinking from the bottle. Sasuke knew better than to drink his problems away, however today he needed it. He needed it desperately.

_**Why am I so stupid? Why did I have to agree? Oh wait, because I’m a lovesick asshole who doesn’t want to disappoint Naruto anymore. I’ve caused enough pain over the years.** _

Sasuke’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at his door, irritated by the sudden sound. He didn’t want to get up to answer the door at first, feeling so intoxicated as he did, but eventually he gave in, and wobbled toward the door.

“Hi Sasuke.” Sakura smiled brightly.

“Oh, Sakura . . . what are you . . . what are you doing here?” The raven tried speaking the best he could since he had a slight buzz from the sake.

“Well you seemed so stressed yesterday, I wanted to come by and check on you.” She stared back with her emerald eyes complimenting her pink hair. Sasuke never noticed how much she really matured over the years.

“I’m fine, just got a lot on my mind I guess . . .” He shrugged, not sure how to answer her. Yesterday when the whole gang was together, all Sasuke could do was stare at Naruto the whole time, wanting to embrace him, kiss him, ravish him. Sasuke suddenly flushed a light pink color thinking back to those thoughts. Sakura tilted her head watching Sasuke in amusement, noticing.

“What’s wrong?”

“I uh . . .” He hesitated, staring at the pink haired girl . . . gazing into her eyes. He had an idea, maybe not the best idea in the world, but he had an idea. “Do you wanna marry me?” The raven asked bluntly, trying not to slur his words.

“WHAT?!” She exasperated, Sakura was in complete shock, not knowing how to respond to her fellow team member. Was he out of his mind, was Sasuke really that drunk? What did he hope to gain from all this? Not like Sasuke’s social skills were ever good to begin with Sakura remembered. “How can you ask that so bluntly?!” She almost wanted to hit him, but she refrained herself, something was off. Yeah she’s always had deep feelings for Sasuke, but Sakura knew deep down that this was not right.

“It’s just that . . .” he paused, thinking of the right words to say to her. “Listen.” Sasuke stopped again, trying to make sure he could get the right words out as he felt his buzz starting to fade, he didn’t hate Sakura, but she was nowhere near Naruto, and his love for him. His desire. However if Sasuke didn’t want to be alone forever, he’d rather spend that time with someone who almost understood him to a similar level . . . oh how Naruto understood him. He shook his head, taking the deep thoughts of the blonde out of his head. Sakura raised her eyebrows as she watched Sasuke look for the words he wanted to say. “Sakura, we’ve known each other for a long time. Maybe we were never as close as I was to Naruto since he understood me like no one else. However, watching you become the person you are today has been an honor. You no longer stood on the sidelines during the battles, you were a part of them, you’re strong, and dedicated. It’s been an honor fighting by your side . . . I’m sure Kakashi has been very proud of you.”

Sakura blushed slightly, her eyes watering by what Sasuke said to her, she finally felt appreciated getting those words from Sasuke, someone so strong. She stood motionless, she didn’t know what to say, she saw the pain on Sasuke’s face when he merely mentioned his closeness to Naruto. She sighed, wrapping her head around the correct words. “Sasuke, I . . . I’m deeply flattered, especially since it’s you. I must say, I need some time to think about this, it’s so sudden.” She smiled, as the words flowed from her lips, trying to take this as mature as she could. All Sasuke did was nod before she continued. “Have you mentioned any of this to Naruto yet?” Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows confused to why this had to do with him.

“Why?” He suddenly asked with a sharp tone, not sure where she was heading with that. Did she know about his feelings for Naruto?

“Oh, no reason at all!” Sakura felt embarrassed putting her hands up in defense, she wasn’t sure why, but by his reaction to the mere mention of Naruto’s name seemed to flicker something inside him that Sakura could sense. “Let me think about it for a night, tomorrow I’ll let you know what my answer is.” She smiled as she turned around to walk away from him. Sasuke watched blankly in shock, realizing that he may have just made a huge mistake. This wouldn’t be fair to Sakura or her feelings, it would have been cruel. Sasuke shut his door while the ball of pink walked away. He wanted more of that sake.

***

Sakura exhaled after thinking about that conversation she just had with Sasuke, and knowing her answer would probably be no. However she didn’t know how to explain it to Sasuke since he had gotten so hostile when she mentioned Naruto, and he was tipsy. She sucked on her cheek as she noticed Naruto making his way to cross her path, assuming he was headed to Sasuke’s, he smiled when noticing.

“Sakura, hi! Were you visiting Sasuke?” His smile was wide, and charming. Sakura giggled, Naruto was always a person who could cheer you up within seconds.

“Yeah, I did. You going to visit him too?” She tried to stay short with him. “Yep! Bringing booze to celebrate my engagement!” Naruto pulled the sake out of a bag to show her, in a result she rolled her green eyes. Suddenly she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, knowing what she knew deep down, and Naruto was too dense to see past it all. “Why’d you visit Sasuke by the way?” He asked innocently.

“Oh um, we were discussing the future.” She shrugged, brushing hair out of her face. Sakura didn’t want to mention their discussion to Naruto since Sasuke seemed weirded out by the thought. “Uh be careful with Sasuke, okay? He seemed sorta . . . I don’t know . . . lonely. I wouldn’t mention too much about the engagement.” She looked at the tall abandoned houses in the Uchiha area, knowing it must be lonely out here and half the village still isn’t very comfortable with his return.

“What do you mean by that? It’s not like I’m not considerate of his feelings!” Naruto felt defensive, what gave her the right to tell him this?

“Are you Naruto? He’s already been drinking . . .”

“Shut up. I know Sasuke better than anyone! I was the one who never gave up on him! don’t lecture me!” The blonde felt a sudden jealous rage break out of him, he wasn’t sure where it’d come from suddenly. He knew that Sakura had only meant well, looking out for him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I was out of line.” He quickly apologized.

“No you’re right Naruto, I’m sorry. Take care of him, and congratulations by the way.” Sakura tried to hold back her shocked expression, and she walked away. She knew now, that this was not one sided, and she understood why over all these years why their bond never severed. Maybe she was wrong, but maybe she wasn’t?

*******

Naruto watched as Sakura quickly walked away, he knew their conversation had gotten awkward but he didn’t know why he acted the way he did. Naruto turned around to make his way back toward Sasuke’s door, suddenly feeling nervous, and excited. He’s already seen Sasuke for the day, but Naruto felt drawn to Sasuke’s house, so he found an excuse to see him, and bought a bottle of sake, knowing that the raven lived the alcoholic beverage. His heart raced as he knocked on the door, preparing what he should say when Sasuke would answers the door.

_**Chill Naruto, it’s just Sasuke . . . just Sasuke . . .** _

His face flushed, waiting eagerly, for the door to open so he could see him, see those stern onyx eyes, the door clicked, which sent shivers down Naruto’s spine.

“Sakura, did you already make your desc . . . shit . . . hi Naruto.” Sasuke was shocked when he realized that it was not Sakura at his door, but Naruto. He dropped his little cup of Sake, it rattled on the ground and rolled over by Naruto’s feet. He was thankful the cup was more sturdy than expected. “Sorry Naruto, I thought you were Sakura, she just . . .”

“I saw her.” Naruto stared at Sasuke while he interrupted, curious by what he what he just said when opening the door. He thought back to Sakura mentioning that they were discussing their future. What did that mean?

“Okay. Well what are you doing here Dobe?” Sasuke asked as he leaned down to grab the cup he’d dropped earlier. The blonde looked at Sasuke, smelling the booze off of him. Sakura was right . . . he was indeed drinking. Even though he’d brought over his own sake to drink together. Now he wanted to wait till later to drink it, it was still early in the day to be drinking. Naruto shook his head. What did he know? Not like he really drinks that often.

“Don’t call me Dobe,” He paused to narrow his eyes. “ I wanted to celebrate tonight, so I brought booze. It looks like you’ve already started.” He laughed nervously, not sure why he was nervous. Thinking back to what Sakura said, Naruto suddenly felt worried for him dear beloved friend.

“Yeah, I was needing something to relax. It’s hard to wind down these days, ya know?” Sasuke stepped aside so Naruto could come in and sit down on the couch. Sasuke turned around to close the door behind him.

“Sasuke,” Naruto began, now feeling more concerned by what Sasuke meant. The word future echoed in his head, floating around like it couldn’t escape. The raven walked to the kitchen table to pour them both glasses of sake. “I ran into Sakura earlier. She didn’t tell me much, but mentioned you two were talking about the future?” Naruto decided he’d just go ahead and ask about it bluntly. Shocked by his sudden question Sasuke spilled the saki.

“Shit.”

Naruto suddenly ran over to Sasuke, grabbing towels to him him clean up, they cleaned together, leaning very close to one another. Sasuke forced himself to look away, not wanting Naruto to see how flushed his face was getting. He breathed in slowly as his heart speed up in beats. Naruto felt Nervous, but comfortable being this close to Sasuke and not wanting to rip their throats out for once. He chuckled, feeling happy for this moment they were sharing, even if it was just cleaning up saki.

“Thanks.” Sasuke got up and re poured them their glasses and saki, after Naruto put away the dirty towels he walked over toward Sasuke to get his saki. He realized that Sasuke already swigged his cup, and was pouring himself another one. The blonde grabbed his, and drank it, feeling the warm burn sink down, feeling it suddenly start to calm his nerves. Neither one of them said a word until they brought the bottle of saki to the couch with them, both of them starting to feel a buzz. After a long while, Sasuke was the first one to speak; “I asked Sakura to marry me.” He decided since they were all being so blunt with one another, he just said it. For a moment Naruto hadn’t even realized what he’d said, he sat there for a moment letting it sink in. Did he say marry?!

“You w-what?!” He finally stammered out. “What’d she say?”

The raven shrugged as he enjoyed the warm burn of his alcohol, “Said she needed a night to think it over.”

“Sasuke, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I know you’re probably lonely, but have you so much as paid ANY attention to her? I didn’t even know you felt that way about Sakura!” Naruto felt an anger inside him wanting to burst out again, as if he were jealous.

“Well I didn’t know you had feelings for Hinata! It goes both ways you idiot.” Sasuke was irritated, he shouldn’t be getting judged for this, he knew he didn’t always treat Sakura right. “Oh, well Hinata, I’ve at least paid attention to. You? . . . never mind. We’re acting like 12 year old arguing like this.” Naruto felt his face burn as he put up his hands defensively, he has no right to act this way. Sasuke deserved to happy just as much as he did.

_******* _

The rest of the night, the two decided to not talk about serious issues, and relax in each others company for a change. They drank, laughed, attempted to cook, told old stories when they were apart, and even talked about when they were team 7 back in the day. Naruto looked up at the ceiling fan, feeling his head throb, he felt so dizzy, he was drunk. He chuckled looking over at Sasuke who was doing the same thing as him. He was happy right now, and Naruto was so happy that he was having the night with Sasuke, even if it did start in a fight. Deep down, Naruto knew he wasn’t going to remember a single thing. He was so drunk, he couldn’t even get up.

“Dob . . . Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice came out cool, and soft.

“Yeah?” He smiled feeling all floaty.

“I love you.” Sasuke knew he was drunk, but he was way more coherent then Naruto, as he built up quite the alcohol tolerance growing up in those caves. Naruto just started laughing, an uncontrollable laughter that built up inside him.

“O-oh really now? W-were you playing hard to get with me all these years or somethiiing?” Sasuke crawled over closer to the fox, Sasuke stared down into his crystal blue eyes, brushing Naruto’s hair out of his face. “Yes, and you finally caught me.” the raven leaned down with no regrets and kissed Naruto’s soft lips, feeling the heat between them from all the drinking. Naruto didn’t push him away, he wrapped his arm up Sasuke’s back so he could embrace him, deepening their kiss.

To Be Continued . . .


	2. The Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion heads the way to Naruto as he wakes up from their night of drinking with strange marks on his body, as Hinata pays a visit to Sasuke, giving bold demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished re editing chapter 2, and I hope people like it. Sorry if anyone doesn't like Hinata in it, lol but I hate her and this is how she's viewed in my mind. 
> 
> Chapter 3 might take some work before I post it, as I am working on a Drarry fic at the same time. lol

Everything Changes

Part II

Sasuke awoke with a slight hangover, nothing too serious since he was used to drinking. However, the raven felt a dehydration building up from inside him, he slowly moved out of the narrow bed to make his way to the kitchen. Pausing to look down at the blonde sleeping next to him, watching the rising and falling of his tan chest. Sasuke still couldn’t believe that he kissed Naruto last night, they would have gone the whole way if he hadn’t stopped them. Sasuke knew Naruto was much more wasted than he, and it didn’t seem right to take advantage of the situation. Watching the soft breathing of Naruto, noticing the delicate rising and falling of his bare chest. The raven brushed aside Naruto’s rich blond hair, stroking the soft features of his face; tracing his whiskers. Inside he felt a deep pain, now that he had actually kissed his soulmate, and not just some accidental kiss, his heart ached at the thought of Naruto being married off. _**I guess I deserve this**_ , he thought.

Sasuke was pouring himself a glass of water once he heard a knocking at the door, was that Sakura already? Quickly downing the glass of cold crisp water before he answered the door with full dismay. It was not Sakura at all . . . when in fact it was Hinata, the last person Sasuke would ever want to see. Looking bashful as always, her dark purple hair fell on the back of her shoulders. He leaned against the door, but for a long moment he only gazed at her, and the longer he did, Sasuke could see the confidence in her stance. He guessed everyone had matured while he was away, not just Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke thought to himself as Hinata stood in front of the door, as if deciding the right words to speak. He couldn’t quite figure out the expression plastered across her face.

“What are you doing here Hinata?” Sasuke finally asked.

“Well, Naruto and I were supposed to meet up an hour ago, and when he never showed I thought maybe he was here. Is he?” Hinata spoke so boldly that it took Sasuke by surprise, his dark eyes widened. He looked around the room nervously seeing that all the sake bottles were still scattered around the room.

“Ah yes, he’s asleep upstairs, he brought over sake last night to celebrate your engagement.” Sasuke stated blankly, furrowing his brows at Hinata.

“I can tell.” She spoke coldly, her lavender eyes intimidating even Sasuke for a moment, returning his cold stare.

“Okay, well I’ll go wake him up for you . . .” He motioned that he would go upstairs.

“Actually, I wanted to talked to you for a second.” She’d interrupted Sasuke as he was about to go wake Naruto. The look on her face was still very stern, and cold. Sasuke had always thought that Hinata was a sweet girl, but he was no longer sure anymore if that’s who she actually was, people do change.

“Oh?” The raven raised up an eyebrow at Hinata. “I don’t like you. I think you’re a bad influence on Naruto, and I want him to no longer be around you. He spent half his life chasing after you, and now I don’t want you around him. He doesn’t have to chase you anymore, he can’t afford to.” The look on her face made Sasuke’s stomach turn, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What?” Was all Sasuke could gather up to say to her.

*** * ***

Naruto woke up by voices, he twitched and he got out of the bed he was in. His head was pounding from all the sake he’d drank that night. The blonde knew he’d gotten plastered, and now he was deeply regretting it. Looking around rather confused, he noticed that he was in Sasuke’s bed. _**I must have passed out here last night.**_ He thought while changing out of the PJ’s Sasuke gave him for the night, and changed back into his regular clothes. Naruto went to the bathroom, and drank some water from the faucet. It wasn’t the best water in the world to drink, but he’d been so dehydrated that he needed something, anything. After all, he really didn’t drink that often. After a while he splashed water on his face, the cold fresh water felt good, jolting him awake, washing away the grime. Naruto dried off his face, and headed for down stairs so he could talk to Sasuke. He couldn’t shake off the bad feeling that he may have done something embarrassing, and needed to ask him. His head was still throbbing, as if it were about to burst, hammering behind his eyes. Holding his head he stopped at the top of stairs where he heard a familiar voice, too familiar. _**Hintata?**_ He thought. What was she doing here?

“What?” Sasuke’s voice seemed off, and Naruto wanted to know why.

“You heard me, Naruto deserves better than your pathetic excuse of friendship. You’ve nearly killed him several times, and he claims it’s your way of showing that you care about him? Really Sasuke?” Hinata’s voice was so sharp that Naruto had never heard anything like it before, not from her at least. She’s usually so sweet, but not this side of her. He understood she was probably just being protective, but it still upset him. Naruto intched down from the stairs so he could get a look at the two of them, trying not to be seen and it was hard to tell what what going on with Sasuke leaning against the door.

“You know . . . I don’t have to prove anything to you Hinata. You may not understand me, or my way of thinking, what I’ve gone through. However let me tell you this; no matter what I’ve done, whatever I felt was needed. Naruto was always there for me, he never gave up on me. Always chasing after me to prove his friendship, to make me understand that he would never leave me. You might not understand how I function.” Sasuke paused, feeling the anger well up inside him and narrowed his eyes at Hinata before continuing. “I’m a fucked up person. I never really got over anything. I’m trying the best that I can now, and maybe you’ll never understand. However Naruto and Sakura understand, so he’s always been there for me, and he always will be. Even if you tell me to give up on his friendship, you can’t make him give up his friendship for me.” Sasuke was winded by his never ending words, and she only looked more irritated, her gaze was fiery, her eyes scowling, and her hands clenched into fists. Naruto felt his heart leap a fast beat, like it would burst out of his chest, he was taken aback by Sasuke’s words. They meant the world to him, and the blonde felt his face flushing, feeling the heat was starting to burn his cheeks, what was happening to him?

“I love Naruto, but he can be a bit of an idiot. Sakura too . . .” Hinata started, before Sasuke broke her off, he was upset. So upset that he wanted to punch Hinata right in the face, to tell her she was a cunt, and to get away from his house. He closed his eyes to help control his anger, then brushed his hand through his hair, taking a long deep breath.

“Don’t you ever call either of them idiots!” Sasuke tried gathering himself together as he paused, the raven was so angry that he wasn’t sure he could contain himself anymore. Naruto gulped hard, and got up from the stairs, he slammed a random door in the hallway to make them think he’d just woken up so they’d stop arguing. It was too awkward to listen anymore, and he was scared what the other might do to each other. He had to stop this fight before it even started, and Naruto knew this because of his own experience that you didn’t want upset Sasuke. Startled by the sudden slam Sasuke and Hinata looked up to see Naruto wobbling down the stairs, he smiled brightly at the two of them, and acted surprised that Hinata was here, hugging her with a kiss. The raven averted his gaze, and turned around to the kitchen, not looking either of them in the eye.

“Hey Sasuke, thanks for taking care of me last night.” Naruto tried to sound as bright as he could. “I know I can be a bit of a pain sometimes.” He showed his pearly white teeth as he smiled brightly.

“Sure thing.” He shrugged at Naruto, and then walked away. Naruto looked back at him, feeling hurt, like the raven just punctured him with a sword, stabbing him right in the heart, and it sank deep to his stomach. Not sure why he was so upset, but the words hurt deeply. He turned around to leave with his fiance, almost bumping into the head of pink hair. Sakura gasped in shock as she glanced at them, then she exchanged a happy smile with the two of them. As they rushed off, with no single hello to her, so she glanced in the house at Sasuke perplexed. _**That was rude and weird**_ , she thought. Observing the house, It had seemed strained, and awkward, she sighed assuming it had something to do with Hinata. Once they were completely out of sight, Sakura stepped in the house since the door hadn’t been shut yet, and glanced around for the raven. After a moment, she found him at his kitchen sink, dumping out all the sake bottles he had in his house. Sasuke had an unhappy expression plastered across his lips, his onyx eyes seeming more empty than usual.

“Hey Sasuke,” She started, as she sat down at his kitchen table while playing with a strand of hair that dangled in front of her face. She was bracing herself to give her decision to Sasuke, and as he didn’t seem to answer her at the moment, Sakura decided to continue speaking. “I really appreciate your gesture and all Sasuke, but-“

Sasuke had cut her off as he stared down in the sink, watching the sake disappear down the drain with a whirl. The smell was strong, and lingered in the air after a few moments as alcohol could do. “No need, I understand it was unfair of me to throw that at you.” His voice was strange, Sakura couldn’t quite make out the tone of his voice. “Considering,” He paused, thinking if he should really say what’s on his mind.

“Considering you love Naruto?” She finished, looking melancholy.

Sasuke finally turned on his heels to look at her in shock, “What?” His eyes widening. “It’s so obvious that you love each other.” Her emerald eyes locked with his dark eyes, feeling his sadness as if she’d never noticed it before, she laughed awkwardly.

“He doesn’t love me.” Sasuke sat down in a chair, running a hand through his hair. He still hadn’t showered yet, but he was used to the grimy feeling after living in caves for all those years ago.

“Oh sure he does, Naruto just doesn’t realize that his friendship is actually more than that. He can be so dense.” She spoke softly, almost as if it were sweet in a way, it reminded Sasuke of cupcakes or something.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, _**Hinata**_ has ordered me to stay away from Naruto. Apparently I’m a bad influence on you or Naruto. That the two of you blindly follow me.” Sasuke spoke with an annoyance in his tone, and Sakura giggled when she saw him roll his eyes. It always amused her when Sasuke acted that way, he was always so serious, but the words seemed to have finally clicked to her.

“She said that? About me?!” Sakura eyes glazed in anger, she never minded Hinata, but now she was starting to get annoyed at the likes of her. “She can’t control Naruto’s life like that, it’s wrong.” Sasuke only shrugged at her, he didn’t have much more to say on the topic. Sakura got up from the kitchen table, and made her way to the door, she glanced back at Sasuke to say one last thing to him. “Either way, you need to tell him how you feel. You’ll only regret it for the rest of your life.” Sakura gave a slight smile before she disappeared through the doorway.

*** * ***

“You told him WHAT?!” Ino had exclaimed in horror while she stared at her pink haired friend. “You turned down Sasuke’s marriage proposal? What’s wrong with you?” Sakura watched Ino as she clipped flowers, and put them in vases. She didn’t help out with the flower shop much anymore, but with things quiet right now she was working there off and on again. The fragrance of the flowers soothed her, and she smiled awkwardly.

“Well what was I supposed to say? We all know those two are soulmates . . . and the fact that Sasuke is totally gay. I mean have you seen him interact with women?” She rolled her eyes, and sat down in a stool by the floral counter. Ino’s long blonde hair hung down in her long ponytail like it always did, Sakura noticed that she was wearing a beautiful purple dress that reminded her how elegant she was. She’d just thrown on her usual red clothes she wore everyday, and guessed they looked alright.

“I guess you’re right, I mean even if he is hot, sexy, sex on a stick . . . no sense in marrying someone who is obviously in love with someone else. Someone should warn poor Hinata, I mean we all know Naruto is madly in love with Sasuke. They can brood together.” The smile on Ino’s face made Sakura laugh, remembering her conversation with Sasuke, she explained the story to Ino and how she was rather irritated with Hinata for wanting to control Naruto’s life like that. Sakura didn’t want to think badly of the dark haired girl, she’d always liked Hinata. The timid girl was usually so sweet.

“Weird, she said that? Maybe she’s noticing what everyone else already knows about her husband to be?” The blonde girl suggested with a shrug, as she finished up the arrangement she was working on.

“I don’t know, but she needs to let Naruto make his own choices. If he knew she was doing this, he’d be so upset.” Her pink hair swayed as she leaned her head down, to rub her temples.

“Would he? I mean I can’t see him getting upset with her . . . sometimes he can treat her like she’s fragile.” She spoke while putting the arrangement in the display fridge, so that it would stay fresh, the cool breeze had sprayed Sakura on the back, a shiver went down her spine. “Maybe you should talk to Naruto, since you seem so worried for their love affair.” Ino had patted her head of pink hair, almost stroking it. Sakura finally got up from the stool, and gave Ino a warm smile admitting that she was right.

*******

Naruto sat on a bench, feeling the warm breeze on his face, he needed some time to relax and clear his head from everything. He wasn’t quite sure what was really going on between that conversation he overheard. “Naruto deserves better than your pathetic excuse of friendship.” The words rang in his ears, stinging like poison that slowly seeped through your veins. He shuddered by the harsh words, Naruto was shocked she had the balls to say that to Sasuke, but then again Hinata could take you by surprise, and he admired that. It still didn’t give her any reason to treat Sasuke the way she did. Right? He sighed. He had bailed out early on their wedding plans for the day, because he needed to be alone. Being around Hinata was like a bug bite that it itched, but the longer it stayed the more irritating it got. He had to get away to clear his head. He’d known why Sasuke was acting cold to him because of what his fiance had said, but it hurt his heart more than he expected. **_Why?_** It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. The little fox tried to remember what happened the night before while they were drinking, because it was like a block, and he’d felt like a piece of him was missing.

Naruto had a flashback of the afternoon, while he was in the bathroom of the restaurant he and Hinata had stopped at to grab something to eat. He needed to run to the bathroom, and wash his face off with water. Zipping down his jacket to cool off, feeling rather hot since he’d yet to shower. Looking in the mirror, he panicked seeing marks on his neck and collarbone. Marks that he had clearly missed this morning while getting ready. They were red marks, that had a faint purple tint to them. Hickies. _**How did those get there?**_ Naruto couldn’t remember if they came from Hinata, they rarely kissed as it was. It still felt awkward, and their sexual tension was not like that. If they didn’t come from her, who had they come from? Naruto’s only though was that they came from . . . _**Sasuke?**_ No way. That wasn’t possible. He had quickly zipped up his jacket, hiding them from Hinata, he could not let her see them. Especially since he couldn’t explain where they came from. Maybe he could say they were a rash? Thinking to himself, he knew it was an idiot idea. Then again, most people did look at him as an idiot sometimes. His head was leaned back on the bench, the blonde had been looking up at the sky as if his eyes were open. Thinking about the marks on his neck, the idea of Sasuke embracing him, their bodies meshed together . . . his soft pale lips brushing against his darker tan skin. Sucking down, nibbling at his tanned skin, breathing his warm breath down sent shivers down his spine. It was as if Naruto had envisioned it from memory, it was too vivid and clear. Is that what happened? “What the fuck did we do last night?” He asked himself, wondering if that’s what had actually happened to them; was it romantic, pure animalistic, or just out of drunken behavior? This was frustrating him, these were not the kinds if thoughts he was supposed to be thinking about when marriage was on its way. Was this the right route for him? He shook his head, banging the back of it on the bench. **_Ow_**.

“What was that about?” A soft voice disturbed Naruto’s thoughts, his blue eyes opened immediately to see pink hair leaning over him with a smile. “Having trouble in paradise already?” He leaned up carefully to not hit Sakura’s head, and glanced at her as she sat down next to him on the bench.

“Sakura, I think I messed up last night. I don’t remember anything, I blacked out from the sake.” His voice trailed off, having a tint of sadness in it but also irritation was lingering there. Sakura glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. She intended on talking to Naruto about what she heard Hinata say, however now she was intrigued.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked, thinking about how complex her life had recently gotten. Why was she helping other people with their love life, when she clearly needed one of her own?

“I think I may have gotten intimate with Sasuke last night while we drank.” His heart fluttered while he spoke the words, as if the very idea of it made him excited, and in more ways than one.

“Oh, uh. What?” Sakura was just shocked, and confused. She listened very intently as Naruto explained to her everything that he knew so far, the marks, drinking with Sasuke last night, and what he overheard at Sasuke’s house. Then how the raven had suddenly treated him directly afterward, making his heart sink. Sakura tried braiding her hair, but it was not long enough so she left a half braid dangling in his hair. She finally stared at the blonde, he was awaiting for her final response to everything. She sighed, bracing herself to be completely blunt with him, or else Naruto would never get it. Maybe he would, he wasn’t _**that**_ stupid. However sometimes he could be dense when it came to this sort of thing.

“Naruto, have you ever thought of the fact that you’re in love with him?” There she said it, Sakura felt relieved, but the look on his face said otherwise.

To be continued . . .


	3. It was not on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tries talking some sense into Naruto, as Sasuke figures out the truth about an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter, but I'm going in a different direction and need to brainstorm on how I want it to go. So I went ahead and ended the chapter, and posting it!

Part III

“What the hell are talking about?!” Naruto rose his voice at Sakura, completely unaware what she meant. He felt his lip quiver at the idea of him being in love with Sasuke, as if it were impossible. He couldn’t love Sasuke, sure he loved him like a friend, a brother that he never had . . . but in _love_ with him? That was not possible. _No way_. Naruto thought back to Sasuke, the way he seemed off and upset last night. Was Sasuke really in love with him? Remembering the hickey’s on his neck, the thought that the two of them did something last night. Intimate, more intimate then he has ever gone with anyone before, even his own fiancée Hinata. Naruto felt a flush cross his cheeks, the idea of being with Sasuke in such a way made his heart race, and it was loud. Seeing the raven run a hand through his dark hair, tilting his head back, looking at Naruto seductively. Leaning in so close that his breath would touch his lips, being barley a few inches apart. Naruto shook his head, feeling the heat burn his cheeks, glancing over he could see that Sakura had been tilting her head at him, examining him like how a bird looks at a worm. “I-I can’t love Sasuke.” He stammered.

“Jesus Naruto, I always knew you were dense . . . but I never truly thought you were _this_ dense.” Her voice came out harsh, with annoyance added in.

“What do you mean? Yes, I _love_ Sasuke, but like a brother. I am not in love with him, I can’t. It’s not right.” His voice came out frantic, as if he weren’t believing his own words anymore and Naruto knew he didn’t believe in the fact that it was wrong for two men to be together, but it was his only defense for this moment.

“Wow Naruto, that doesn’t sound like something you would say. Where’s the heart in your words?” Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, she was obviously annoyed, and she had reason for it. There was no way he didn’t feel the same as Sasuke did, if that was indeed how Sasuke felt? Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, how could she make him realize? “Naruto listen, I know this is hard for you to understand because you think you love Hinata, she’s safe. However, you and Sasuke are soulmates. Everyone knows it, and I mean come on. All you did for years was chase after him . . . and you finally got him home.” Sakura was out of breath; dealing with Naruto was a huge handful at times, she was winded.

“Soulmates?” He asked clueless and flustered.

“Yes you idiot! You two are practically meant to be together, just think about all that you’ve gone through. You never abandoned him, why do you think he’s sticking around?” Sakura sat there staring at Naruto with her emerald eyes, and he sat there still, motionless like he was lost in his own head. Sakura could have sworn that she could see that he was blushing, no she knew he was.

“To be back home, tired of it all I thought.” Naruto’s voice was nervous and shaky, and she sighed in agony.

“Okay, I’m done here. Believe what you will Naruto, but maybe you should go talk to Sasuke yourself if you fear the two of you did something last night. While you’re at it, why not ask Sasuke how he feels about you.” Sakura remarked while she stood up, she was tired and wanted to go home. Waving goodbye to Naruto she strode away confidently.

She had to be right, Naruto had to love Sasuke, right? More than friends? So, what if Naruto couldn’t remember what happened the night before? He passed out, but Sasuke wouldn’t have taken advantage of him. Right? Naruto felt the pit in his stomach. That aside, did Sasuke feel for him? Did Naruto feel for Sasuke? Leaning his head in his hands, Naruto sighed. The thought of Sasuke would make his heart race faster, his dark onyx eyes, the way his dark raven hair would blow in the wind, his fair skin shining in the sunlight. Naruto felt his whole face go red in the way of remembering how Sasuke’s muscles would contract when he would move. He truly was beautiful, and Naruto couldn’t deny it. His heart fell with the thoughts of Sasuke, memories of him. The raven had risked his life for Naruto multiple times, but Naruto had done the same time, after time. The blonde stood up from the bench, he felt his cheek from where it had flushed red, and was burning. Whatever was going through his head at the moment, Naruto knew he needed to have a chat with Sasuke, because beside what was going on, he needed to find out what exactly happened last night, because he would need to set things straight to Hinata, being honest. Sakura had to been over reacting, there was no way all this was true. No. Naruto shook his head in denial, it was took much at once. He needed answers.

***

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed from the heat that cured his slight hangover, but now he felt so much better after having ate and taking a blistering shower that took off all the grime and sweat. Water dripped down from his dark raven hair, down his tight muscles. He ruffled his wet hair in a towel, it was wet and messy but he didn’t care to fix it as he planned on staying inside for the night. It was an odd day for him, and he wasn’t sure how to take it all in, firstly he took advantage of a drunk blonde last night. He did stop it in time before anything too serious happened, but he still shouldn’t have even kissed him, let alone kiss his neck. Then as soon as he wakes up, Hinata gripes at him. What the _fuck_ ever, he thought. He didn’t really know her all that well, and now he really didn’t care about getting to know her, she didn’t matter to him. He changed into some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, and headed down stairs for a drink . . . _oh_ he couldn’t. Sasuke now remembered that he poured all the sake out. _Shit_. Why did he bother with all that anyway? He slumped on his uncomfortable couch, debating on the fact if he should go out and buy some. However he did pour it all out for a reason. The raven debated on this for quite some time. He knew the reason was to avoid thoughts that wanted to resurface about his previous conversation with Sakura. Because above all else, he knew she was right. He had to resolve his undenying feelings for Naruto, and that’s what he would do. It wasn’t too late, was it? Sasuke hauled himself up from the couch and glided over to his kitchen which was empty and cold.

He glanced about cabinets, trying to find some sort of bottle of alcohol he could consume, to calm his nerves, to relax him period. He clenched his teeth, feeling the anger rise up inside him, he felt like such an _idiot_. Sasuke suddenly punched his kitchen wall with his pale knuckles, hearing a loud thud and then a crack within the plaster. Fucking shit, the more he thought about the warm blonde the angrier he felt. He was so sure Naruto felt the same as he felt, after all these years he was so sure about it. On that note, Sasuke’s head suddenly whipped up by the knock of his door. At first he thought it was more cracking in the walls from his previous punch. He stood there for a long moment, staring, when another knock appeared with a familiar voice that spoke behind the dark wooden door. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, it was not a good time to talk to Naruto. The raven opened the door anyway, revealing a flush skinned blonde standing in the doorway. A wavering smile across his lips.

“We need to talk,” The words flowed out of both their mouths at the same time, and Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Naruto, and seeing his naked neck. He now knew why Naruto wanted to talk to him. About last night. _Oh god_ , he was anxious. Not ready, he still felt guilty for taking advantage of the situation. He stepped to the side of his door, allowing the fox to walk inside his lonely home. Water from his fresh wet hair trickled down his neck, and he knew Naruto noticed it, he could feel the tension between the two of them. The blonde stepped inside the house, he didn’t go anywhere after Sasuke closed the thick door. He stood silently, but would not make any eye contact, which the raven found odd. That didn’t seem like him to not make eye contact, was he embarrassed?

“If you’re here about last night, I’m sorry . . . nothing really serious happened, I-we were drunk and caught up in the moment.” Sasuke wanted to get that part out of the way, because he did feel guilty about it. Naruto looked up cautiously and smiled, which was still weary.

“Oh good, that’s a relief, so it didn’t mean anything more than just being wasted?” Naruto’s voice came out relieved and cold, which caused Sasuke to narrow his gaze.

“Yeah, sure.” Was all he could muster out, as he turned around and looked in any other direction than Naruto’s because he didn’t want him to see the expression written across his face. Sasuke was hurt, but more than anything he was fucking pissed. More than that, he was furious, clenching his fists and gritted his teeth, almost shaking. How could Naruto say something like that to him?

“Sasuke?” His voice came out soft and oblivious. “What’s wrong?” He tried to inch around Sasuke so he could see his pale face, but before he could manage. The raven whirled on him, his face red with anger, dark onyx eyes glaring with passion. Naruto almost fell back from the sudden movement, but he caught himself, and regained his composure.

“You sound so fucking relieved that it didn’t mean anything, am I the only one who is so confused here?” His words stung like being bitten by a viper, and Naruto’s eyes widened in shock and bewilderment.

“What are you talking about?” He tilted his head to the side, confused. So very clueless. Sasuke gripped his wet hair as more droplets fell to the floor, and he felt that the heat on his face would dry his hair.

“Tell me something dobe, how come all those years ago you kissed me? Why? Because all this time I thought you had feelings for me. You never gave up on me, you always followed me, you always chased me. It took me a long time to read that as more than friendship, because I remembered that you kissed me all those years ago, you tried to stop me with every ounce of your well being, and again, and again. I thought it was because you had deep yearning feelings for me as I did. I planned on telling you, but then you get engaged? To _Hinata?_ I feel like such a fucking idiot Naruto. You made me believe you loved me, that this wasn’t unrequited, but apparently it was all this time.” Sasuke’s chest heaved, his eyes cold as night, and his hair was actually starting to dry, and he was beginning to think it was because of the heat from his face. Naruto only gaped at him, his face flushed, his crystal blue eyes light as water. The raven watched him regain his composure once again as the blonde tried to muster up words, any words, then finally he spoke.

“Y-you thought I kissed you on purpose all those years ago?” Was the only words that trailed his soft pink lips.

“What do you mean?” He growled a command with a deep blush appearing across his cheeks.

“Sasuke, that was an accident. I never kissed you on purpose, it was because someone bumped into me while I was glaring at you.” Naruto clarified. Sasuke stepped back away from the blonde, he felt like his life was falling apart, everything he believed in. This was not what he expected, he never knew it was an _accident_. He felt even more like a fool than he already did, and it made him so fucking angry, he could feel electrical sparks forming from his fist. Naruto skipped around everything else he said, he poured his heart out, and all Naruto had to say to him was that their kiss forever ago was an accident.

“ _Get the hell out of my house._ ” Sasuke furrowed his brows with a hiss, pointing at the door. His chest constricting, he was so angry, feeling like a huge part of his life crashed into a thousand pieces.

“What? No, we’re still talking.” Naruto stammered out, he was obviously thrown aback by Sasuke’s harsh command.

“I’m done talking to you.” Sasuke stepped closer to the blonde, still angry, but his face was now composed, his eyes lit like flames of passion. He inched so close to Naruto that his breath touched the blonde’s lips, the raven watched as Naruto shuddered very quietly. Maybe he was not as wrong as he thought? So he leaned in til their lips touched, grazing against each other. Sasuke’s arm went up to the nape of Naruto’s neck, completely closing the gap between them. Their bodies meshed together, and Naruto could feel Sasuke’s wet locks on his face, the raven tangled blonde hair within his slender fingers. Naruto’s lips were so soft and luscious, tasting the pork ramen from before. It was not a long kiss, it was brief but strong and filled with passion. So much passion that it almost made Naruto fall down from all the heat and sparks built between them. As soon as Sasuke pulled back, pulling his arm away from the blonde, his eyes still narrowed. “I’m done talking, and if that isn’t an indication on how I feel, then I don’t know what is.” The Raven turned around, and opened his door, he desperately needed a drink.

“Sasuke, but I don’t-” Naruto began, but was quickly interrupted by the raven, who clearly didn’t want to deal with Naruto’s dense self.

“I said to get the hell out, I’m leaving to get a drink, and I can’t deal with you right now. You now know how I feel, and I can’t be around you til you figure yourself out.” Sasuke paused to put some shoes on, and get his money. “You’ve got to figure out your feelings, because this is too hard, and I think you feel something too. Until you figure it out, leave me be, and be gone by the time I get back.” Sasuke slammed the door behind him, leaving Naruto in his living room, standing there in awe, and heartache.


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto now knows how Sasuke feels for sure, and so does he. What's left is for him to make a choice, a real choice. Choose a safe steady life with Hinata, or a complicated life with his best friend Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- There was a line I forgot to add in, it's here now! lol
> 
> Hello Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, so I stopped this story for a while because I wasn't sure which direction to go in. Because I started writing a while back ago when I still used DA, and well my writing style has already changed so much from when I originally started this story. Alas I have finished it! I worked very hard on this last chapter, made it longer than the others and changed up a few things. Honestly this is the best chapter, and it was a little difficult to write because I'm currently working on a Drarry story atm. I was still in Harry Potter brit mode, so I had to reframe from using bloody hell all the time, git, and rubbish haha
> 
> Anyway, I love the outcome of this, and hope everyone else does as well.

Everything Changes

Part IV

A few weeks had passed by, and the fox didn't know what to do, how to act even. Everything between him and the raven had become so awkward. Naruto never saw Sasuke once after being kicked out of his lonely home. No that was wrong, he had seen him, just from afar. The blonde occasionally saw Sasuke out at the bar, seeing him through the window in passing. Seems he had gone on a binge, and Naruto couldn't even completely blame him. Sasuke just recently found out that all those years ago, he never initiated that kiss, it was a pure accident. It had to be rough, and along with his wedding engagement as well. Naruto sighed while laying on the roof of his home, staring up at the sky. Heat bearing down on his tan skin, watching the colors in the sky change into the darkness. Something had to be done soon, if he didn’t. Sasuke might take off again, and this time for good. Sakura demanded the he needed to sort out his feelings, and he was trying. However he didn't think it would be this hard, movies always made it out to be as simple as black and white. Yes, he loved Sasuke, it was clear as day now. Naruto was simply confusing their brotherly like bond for friendship, opposed to something more. Not that it appeared to be brotherly anymore, or maybe it never was? Something so deep and passionate, and boy was the raven passionate. The blonde could still feel Sasuke's fire inside his body, tingling from his touch, his body quivered at the very thought of Sasuke, or even remembering back. He wanted him, yes. Although Naruto did love Hinata, he really did. She was so different from Sasuke, safe. Her being there beside him was comfort, always knowing she wouldn't just up and leave. Unlike Sasuke, a pit deep inside him ached, even thinking that Sasuke might up and leave again, and he could. What was keeping him here? Not Sakura, and their friendship was obviously not enough. A choice needed to be made, a real honest choice.

Oh no, just thinking about this made Naruto's body fill up with heat, his body trembled. This had been happening more often lately, dreaming about Sasuke in ways he clearly shouldn't be, when he has a fiancee. Naruto sighed, knowing he was hard as a rock. _Well fuck_. He thought to himself with a sigh, glancing around to make sure no one else was around, it was now night time after all. So he quickly slid his hand down his pants, and closed his eyes. Thinking about those onyx eyes of his that were worthy of seduction, his lean muscular body, imagining them flex above him, his soft lips kissing him.

"Sasuke . . ."

Naruto tried to muffle himself as he suddenly relaxed, feeling his heart rising in his chest. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he quickly headed inside to clean himself off. No he needed a shower, he was a mess after all, he threw his jumper off to the side so he could take a steaming hot shower, needing to melt off his sinful desires. This was bad, indeed. He wanted Sasuke in a way that he didn't want Hinata. _Crap_. Naruto leaned his head against the wall, feeling the water pressure beat against him. He desperately wanted to kiss Sasuke again, and this time he wanted to touch him. Is this how the raven always felt all these years? It was so intoxicating, it would have driven him insane, no wonder Sasuke drank so much. It probably calmed his nerves and feelings. Fuck. He was hard again, and Naruto gave in once again, feeling guilty all the more, he had to set things right. This would only lead to more pain and agony.

After his long heated shower, the fox felt light headed. He changed into a clean jumper, but he was too hot for the jacket. His thoughts were jumbled up now, he was clearly on cloud 9, and would have slammed straight into a wall if a voice hadn’t called out to him. Stopping him from smashing his face in, he whirled on his heels to see Hinata sitting down drinking tea. She looked as lovely as ever, and Naruto sighed in frustration. Okay, it was time. He had to do this, no matter how hard it was. It was no time to be a coward, not about this.

"We need to talk." The two of them spoke at the same time, and Hinata seemed taken aback and furrowed her brows.

"I think I know what this is about." She sighed, running a hand through her dark locks.

"You do?"

She nodded, and stared down at the blonde, suddenly he was certain that she must have known. "Look, I've always known that you loved Sasuke, but I always hoped that I would be enough for you, because I'm better than him." She paused, to take another sip of her tea. "But lately you've been distant, not quite yourself. I can't lie to myself anymore, I can't be with you knowing you really want to be with him." She stood up from the couch, her hair swayed back. "You were going to say the same, weren't you?"

He nodded, "I'm so sorry, I only just realized how I actually felt. I know my timing isn't the greatest."

Hinata smiled, and walked over toward Naruto to gracefully kiss his cheek. "You're a good guy Naruto, just an idiot." She turned on her heels, and laid down her ring on the kitchen table before disappearing from the apartment.

"I still love you Hinata, you deserve the world." He whispered behind her, she paused before speaking again.

"So do you Naruto, but it won't be easy with the Uchiha." Her voice was calm but stern, and the door clicked, but then it clicked again. Was she coming back? Nothing else needed to be said, right? The ball of pink stood before him, what was she doing here?

"Sakura?"

"Naruto, you need to come to the bar. Sasuke is really wasted, he won't leave and won't let anyone take him home. You'll need to try to get him to budge, he might listen to you."

"Oh I don't know." He still wasn't quite ready to face Sasuke yet. He and Hinata might be over with, but he was still a little heart broken considering this was not easy.

"Please," Sakura paused staring at the kitchen table, she glanced at the ring then back at Naruto. "Wait what happened?"

"We're over." He kept his tone short, not really wanting to talk about it.

"How? When?" The confused expression across her face made her eyebrows arch up.

"Just now, it was mutual. Hinata noticed I finally admitted my feelings."

"For Sasuke?!"

"Yeah."

"Then go to him!"

"I don't know if I'm ready." He remarked, trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Why?" Sakura inquired.

"Well it just seems wrong to run to him as soon as Hinata and I break up." He sighed with a shrug.

"Oh come on, he's drunk and needs help. You can't exactly do anything with him anyway." Sakura stated while tapping her hand on her hips.

"Sakura, what's taking so long? Is Naruto coming or not?" Ino's voice popped in as she opened the door. Sakura shrugged aggressively, and looked at Naruto who appeared weary.

\--

Sasuke felt his head spinning in circles, his head slammed against the table quite a bit ago, he was glad he was sitting on the floor, and not on a bar stool. He would have flopped on the floor by now. He gripped his glass, debating on taking another drink or not. This had been his life for a few weeks ago, he was bored. Without Naruto, he felt as if his life was pointless, his life in Konoha anyway.  He thought about leaving a few times, but he honestly didn't know where he would go, what he wanted to do. He hoped to be able to do something soon besides being on fucking house arrest. _Ugh_ . Just thinking about it made his head hurt, pound, fluttering about. He grumbled, feeling irritated whenever someone offered to take him home, Sasuke would give off an evil death glare when threatened to be cut off. Drinking in the bar was to help him feel more free opposed to always drinking in his lonely house. Moreover it wasn't like he actually talked to anyone. On occasion Kiba stopped by for idle chit chat, but Sasuke found him to be rather annoying, and almost always shooed him off like a pest. Today it was Gaara who sat next to him. Which Sasuke didn't particularly like Gaara, but he didn't dislike him either. The sand boy was indeed the closest person to understanding him besides Naruto, and he understood what it felt like to be saved by Naruto. Also like himself, Gaara was gay. Currently he was dating Rock Lee. Sasuke was now fed up with the two of them, flirting _right_ next him, all night. The raven couldn't understand for the life of him what Gaara saw in Rock Lee, but he didn't question it. Sometimes Sasuke didn't get what he himself saw in that dufas of a fox.

"Sasuke you're really drunk, why don't we take you home? You look like you're going to pass out any moment." Gaara chimed in, interrupting his forlorn thoughts.

"Ah Gaara, let him be! Don't be such a buzzkill." Lee gleefully spoke, and Sasuke gave him a shaky thumbs up.

"You need to slow down too, I don't want to have to take care of your ass as well." Gaara hissed at his boyfriend, and Sasuke slowly rose his head up to look at the two of them, but the room was spinning. _Shit_.

"But you think I'm cute right?" Lee fluttered his weird ass eyelashes at him, and Sasuke rolled his eyes in agony.

"Oh for the love of chidori." He muttered under his breath as he listened to them flirt back at one another. "Could the two of you please stop being so fucking gay in public."

"Whatever, you're just jealous." Lee stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, and before he could recoil, his glass tipped over, spilling his plum wine all over the place.

"Now look what you made me do?" Sasuke snarled as he pathetically tried to clean up, but failed. Gaara snickered at him with a smug grin.

"Just admit you're too drunk and need to go home."

"F-fuck off,  I'm not that drunk, I'm fine." Sasuke slurred angrily and toppled backwards, but felt someone behind him break his fall, hearing a laugh he knew all too well. He stiffened up, knowing who it was. He flushed a rust color, hoping no one saw, or assumed it was the wine.

"God you're so drunk, I'm taking your wasted ass home." Naruto chuckled, and the raven grimaced at him while feeling irritated. As happy as he was to see him, he was still furious at the fox.

" ** _Leave me alone_**." Sasuke turned his head away in anger, but he almost fell over again from feeling light headed, and from being drunk as balls.

"Sorry, no can do."

Naruto smirked while swooping him up in his arms, and threw the raven over his shoulders. If he hadn't been so drunk, Sasuke would have fought back, well harder than he was. However right now the Dobe had the advantage. Sasuke tried to ignore Gaara, and Lee's snickering remarks as he hung down over the muscular shoulders. Sasuke squinted his eyes, he felt too much pressure in his head, blood rushing. At this rate he really would pass out any moment.

"Oi, Dobe, lemme down . . . my head."  Sasuke mumbled, hoping Naruto heard or even comprehended. Apparently he did, because he felt Naruto sweep him in his arms bridal style. Sasuke growled with a crimson red flush streaming across his cheeks, but the summer air did feel good compared to the inside of the bar.

"Can you even walk?" The fox asked, and Sasuke didn't even give him an answer, because he honestly didn't know.

"Not on my own."

"Okay."

Naruto grinned before setting Sasuke down on his wobbly feet, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder so that he could help him walk. The night sky spun around, the stars all looked like shooting stars, as if it were a battle in the sky. He frowned. He wanted to be part of something again, would they let him? Was it still too soon for him to become a full member of Konoha again?

"You're not used to being treated like a delicate flower, are you?" Naruto suddenly chimed in, interrupting his hazy thoughts. What was he even doing here anyway? Weren't they on bad terms?

"Shut the hell up." He grumbled, furrowing his brows in hope that his flush would fade away soon. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto staring at him.

"Cute." He heard the idiot murmur, or so he thought.  

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Naruto averted his gaze away and at the pathway ahead of them.

"Loser." Sasuke closed his eyes leaning into Naruto as they walked. His head hurt too bad to keep his eyes open any longer, he still felt light headed, floaty, and ready to smash into his bed.

"Whoa easy Sasuke!" He heard the idiot fox's voice, but didn't see him. He could only see darkness, pure darkness and then eventually no sound at all.

\--

Sasuke awoke to erie familiar dreams he was having, being back in the old musky caves, running or trying to kill Naruto. Almost giving into darkness completely, losing everything, but he didn't. He had a light that always took care of him or lit the way, saved him from himself. A stupid fox, with a stupid smile, stupid hair, stupid whiskers, and a stupid jumpsuit. Why did he have to be in love with him? Why did Naruto have to be another guy? Why couldn't he have been born a girl? Sasuke found himself asking a lot of the time. So he had to deal with the fact that they were both men, and he was madly in love with the fucking idiot. So deeply, madly in love. Sasuke squinted his eyes at the midnight moonlight shining through his window, he felt unusually heavy. His head was already throbbing, it was like a hammer sludging a nail into his forehead. He leaned up from the bed feeling dehydrated, rubbing his eyelids to decrease the pain. He started drinking pretty early in the day, it had to only be eight or nine by the time he passed out. It was still dark outside, so it had to be past midnight, maybe close to dawn, maybe. The raven tried to lean out of the bed, but stopped. No wonder he felt so heavy earlier, a certain blonde was lying partly on his legs, fast asleep. Sasuke's blood ran cold, why was he here? Why? Sasuke couldn't seem to remember the idiot helping him home, his memory was a little foggy. The harder he thought about it, the clearer it became. So why did Naruto take him home from the bar? _Sakura._ Had to be because of her, but why did he stay? Cuddling him in his sleep at that, he and the Dobe haven't so much as said hi to one another in weeks, actually not even that.

Sasuke tried to use his stealth like skills to get out of the bed without waking Naruto. The raven paused, staring down at his dark warm skin, his sunshine hair, long dark eyelashes, and crystal blue eyes. Oh he was awake now, Naruto blinked a few times, staring at Sasuke. Taking a few minutes to register he was awake now.

"Ah you're awake Sasuke." His voice cracked as he rubbed his eyes. The raven was beating himself mentally for staring at him for so long, instead of getting his water. Now Naruto was awake, now he himself was sober, and now they were going to talk. The fox quickly got up from the bed, and brought Sasuke some water, as if knowing exactly what he wanted. He took the glass, and wolfed down the liquid. His head already feeling somewhat better.

"Why are you here?" He stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, here after what happened."

"Hinata and I broke off the wedding."

"Eh?" Sasuke furrowed his brows, and Naruto gave him a look that made him quiver deep inside. "Hah?"

"She knew how I felt."

"Dobe,"

"About you." Naruto leaned in close, a few inches away from his face, Sasuke had to have flush again, and now he knew there was no sense in hiding it.

"What do you mean about me?"

"Sasuke, I'm in love with you, like how you're in love with me. I just realized this, I dreamed about you, I jerk off while thinking about you. I had no idea how deep I was in until you told me. I'm a dense idiot. I know that, but I know now that I love you." Naruto licked his lips from speaking, and Sasuke felt as if he could hear the idiots heart pounding. Or was that his? He felt sick suddenly, and jumped up from the bed. Away from Naruto, who looked confused, sensual, and sincere.

"I um, I." He was at a loss for words, confused.

"Sasuke say something, it took a lot for me to say all that."

"I need a shower."

"Ehh?"

He suddenly disappeared off to his bathroom, barley taking a glance at the confused fox. He laid against the bathroom door, almost panting anxiously. What in God's name was wrong with him? Naruto just confessed to him, just told him he jacked off while thinking about him, broke off his engagement with Hinata for him. His one true chance at normal happiness, for _him_. Sasuke turned on the shower, and hopped in, hoping this would help clear his head, unfortunately it did not.

\--

"I mean, it's no fair. Why am I the one helping everyone with their love problems?" Sakura grumbled against the the kitchen table after taking a drink. She never drank, and tonight seemed like a good night for it. Ino slumped next to her, twirling her hair between her slender fingers, listening to Sakura mumble into the table.

"So Naruto and Hinata are done?"

"Appears that way, I mean her ring was sitting on his table. She knew it was pointless to love him when he was obviously in love with Sasuke. We all knew it." The ball of pink rose up from the table, she glanced at Ino who rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Her lips were rosy much like the flowers in her shop.

"Yeah, so you think the two of them will finally get together?" She inquired while taking a sip of her own drink, looking down over Sakura.

"Hell if I know, hopefully they do."

"Dating Sasuke would have to be nearly impossible, he's such a complicated person."

"I'm surprised by how much he confided in me." Sakura sighed, pushing her drink off to the side. "It's all anyone ever does, I'm an advice guru. I'll never have one of my own."

Ino sighed and leaned closer to Sakura, brushing strays of hairs off her delicate shoulders. That was the thing though, she was not delicate, and Ino knew that. Sakura was one of the toughest ninja's she's come to know. "You'll have one." Ino traced down those delicate looking arms.

"Yeah right." She remarked with a snicker. "Even Gaara has found a love life, with _Lee_. I could have had Sasuke, but that would have been pointless." Sakura paused feeling a shiver pulse through her. "Ino, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." The blonde headed girl jerked away with a blush across her cheeks. "Bored and Tipsy." She smiled at Sakura, who nodded with arched eyebrows. Maybe romance would be headed her may before too long.

\--

Sasuke leaned under the shower head to wash out his hair, and his nerves were shot, no luck at all with calming his nerves, or clearing his head. Would Naruto still be there when he got back from his shower? He did abruptly leave during their important conversation. Sasuke couldn't help it, he had a fucked up life and childhood. What was even normal for this kind of conversation? He grabbed hold of his raven locks in frustration. He then froze hearing the bathroom door creak open. He quickly spun around to see the blonde step inside the shower, stripped of all clothes. Sasuke had never seen anything more beautiful than Naruto's stature and body form. He was a perfect specimen, especially with how the shower draped his hair down over his eyes, besides his cock of course, and Sasuke felt himself throb.

"What are you doing." He tried asking before Naruto inched in closer. His eyes were soft and delicate, his lips trembling. He brought a finger to Sasuke's thin lips, and pressed against him, kissing him. Their cocks pressed together between them, under the hot running water. He once again tasted like pork ramen, but it was very faint and Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved. The blonde rubbed their cocks together even harder, and the raven tried to hold back a moan that wanted to burst from his lips, his knees buckle from beneath him. Feeling somewhat faint, his body giving in completely, suddenly Naruto held him up in the shower.

" _I love you Sasuke_." His voice was soft and raspy, obviously trying to hold back a moan himself. Sasuke was at his limit now, as soon as Naruto traced a finger  down to his left nipple, he lost it. The moan came out, causing him to smack his head against the shower wall. He flinched from the pain, mostly because of his throbbing hangover. "Mm sexy."

"S-shut up Dobe." He couldn't speak, he'd never felt so submissive before. Sasuke always assumed he would be the more dominant one if he and Naruto ever got this far. Nonetheless now he didn't want to, he liked that the blonde idiot was taking full control. His body was weak, giving in. Feeling himself slide down the shower wall.

"Sasuke you're trembling."

"Of course I am i-idiot." He barely managed before he heard the shower turn off, and was once again being swooped up in the arms of the fox. His head was dizzy, he didn't fight being carried to his bed. Naruto ruffled his hair with a towel, drying him off, and doing the same himself. Sasuke watched, admiring his beautiful body, wanting to cling to it. Were they done? Couldn't be right? Neither of them even came.

"What? Waiting for me to push you down?" Naruto smirked, showing his pearly teeth.

"Hell no." Sasuke looked away, embarrassed, but Naruto pushed him down on the bed, towering over him.

"You're surprisingly very cute, never took you to be the type to get all flustered."

"What? Can it Dobe!"

"Mmm" he mumbled before going in for a kiss, and this time they kissed for a long time, intertwining their tongues, Sasuke felt his back arching up to cling to Naruto. No longer holding back his moans, he let his body completely relax as Naruto sucked on his nipples, and prepping Sasuke's body. God he knew what he was doing, he was _too_ good. After some time Sasuke lost his train of thoughts completely, lost in the passion until the dobe spoke again. "I'm about to stick it in."

The raven tried relaxing the best he could as Naruto easily thrusted inside him, and Sasuke quivered in pleasure. It hurt, but he endured it, this pain was nothing compared to what it was in battle. He desperately clung to the blonde as he thrusted, not holding anything back. Sasuke had no idea he could make such sounds, it was nothing like he ever felt before. His lover inside him, kissing him, sucking on him, stroking his member. It was all too much, and Sasuke was about to be completely at his limit. Naruto suddenly grabbed him, and pulled him up on his lap so that Sasuke was straddling him. The sudden movement made Sasuke tremble so much he almost came right then. Naruto smiled awkwardly, obviously realizing that it was too much at once for his body. "Sorry." Sasuke suddenly bit onto the blonde's trap as he thrusted faster underneath him, stroking him harder until his body completely trembled in sweat.

"I love you Naruto." He finally managed out, laying his head down on his shoulder, Naruto held him close as he fell backwards on the bed. Hearts were beating so fast, covered in sweat, faces as red as crimson.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto looked down to see the raven's face so beat red that he turned away. The Uchiha suddenly felt tears forming, experiencing such happiness it overwhelmed him. "Fucking shit you're adorable."

"Shut it." All Sasuke could think about was the fact that Naruto was actually the adorable one.

\--

Morning eventually came, but it was late afternoon before the fox or Raven woke up from their adventurous night. The blonde rolled out of Sasuke's bed, and washed his face off in the sink, and slid his orange briefs back on. Looking in the mirror, he could see bite marks that covered his shoulders. God he never imagined how their night would have gone beforehand. Naruto kind of assumed that Sasuke would have topped him, since it seems that's how it went the other night when they were plastered. However last night, Naruto wanted complete control, and he was surprised that Sasuke let him. He was so submissive, it was adorable. The way he blushed and tried hiding it, the way he arched his back up in pleasure, the way he moaned and clung onto him. _Wow_. Naruto couldn't believe how sexy and adorable someone could look all at once. Sasuke was that for sure, he wanted to be inside the raven once again, it was one of the best feelings he ever felt. Naruto made his way back over to the bed, and stared down at the sleeping Uchiha, his beautiful dark eyelashes were surprisingly long.

"Stop staring Dobe."

Naruto smiled, and brushed some of his dark locks back behind his ears. "You're awake, huh?" Sasuke just nodded his head while clinging to a pillow, he was laying on his stomach. _So cute_. "Want to go out for lunch?"

"No." His tone was short, and sharp. Naruto felt like he could see anger seeping off of his new found lover.

"Aw why? Just wanna make lunch instead? I honestly can't cook worth shit." The blonde cracked a smiled as Sasuke turned his head at him, and furrowed his brows.

"Can't move."

Naruto titled his head to the side confused. "How come?"  Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more, a blood vessel looking like it could pop, he gritted his teeth.

" ** _Because my fucking hips hurt you airhead!_** " Sasuke finally snapped, looking like a cute cat when it was angry.

"You're hips hurt . . ." Naruto paused, suddenly realizing what he meant by it. He did thrust pretty rough with Sasuke last night, moreover he was surprised by how intense he got. But shouldn't Sasuke be used to pain much more worse than sex? "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, but you've been through much worse pain."

"This is different!" He hissed at him through clenched teeth, and Naruto just leaned in and kissed him, shutting him up. Which Sasuke didn't oppose to, Naruto liked this new cute Sasuke. Not that Sasuke wasn't always cute, it's just way more noticeable now.  

"I'll go get food then, I'll be back."

\--

It was hot out, and very sunny, not many clouds in the sky at all, and he was relieved he decided not wear his jumper, he would be sweating like a bore. Not that sweating was all bad, he definitely didn't mind it last night with Sasuke. He still couldn't believe it. He had sex, _sex with Sasuke._ Everyone's dreamboat, and he was his. _His._ He smiled a big dopey grin as he ordered some ramen to go, standing there in the shade he tried to shake off his giddy feelings.

"You seem happy." It was Sakura's voice as she walked up to him, Ino not too far behind. Those two seemed to be glued together recently. Which they were best friends after all.

"You could say that." He smiled brightly.

"I take it things have gone well with Sasuke." She inquired, and Naruto just blushed as response.

"In that case, where's Sasuke?" Ino looked around for the raven.

"Oh he stayed home, his hips hurt too much."

"His hips?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow thinking, then suddenly turned as pink as her strawberry hair. "Oh my lord!"

"Ooh you guys fucked?" Ino piped in with excitement.

"What?" He stammered, she was not wrong, but to be so blunt about it caused him to turn crimson again. Maybe he shouldn't have said that Sasuke's hips hurt.

"Oh Naruto, please tell me you didn't while he was drunk?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh no!" He raised a hand behind his head feeling guilty. "Erm, early this morning after he woke up." He admitted to them. Sakura sighed somewhat relieved. Naruto quickly turned around to grab his food that was now ready. "Well see you guys!" He was too embarrassed to face them any longer, and tried to flee but Ino called after him.

"Wait! So Sasuke was bottom?" Ino raised her eyebrows, curiosity in her eyes.

"Erm well . . . " All he could do was point at himself feeling too embarrassed to say anymore, he laughed awkwardly mouthing that he topped. The two girls flushed dark like red wine and he fled. Thinking Sasuke would be pretty pissed at him if he knew he spilled that information. The idea of Sasuke being so adorable and submissive must have embarrassed even them.

Once he got back to Sasuke's house, he took off his shoes and headed upstairs to look for the Uchiha. He was probably still laying in bed, sulking about the pain of his hips, the same goes for his ass as well. However surprisingly he was not in bed, but Naruto heard a sound coming from the bathroom. "Sasuke?" He chimed as he poked his head in the bathroom to see Sasuke sitting in the tub, hugging his knees. He glared at Naruto as he came in carry the food. "Taking a bath?"

"Yeah, I had to wash last night’s mess off of me, and it feels good." He stated a matter of factly at Naruto.

"Sorry." He sank his head down feeling bad.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore." Sasuke stated as he moved over in the tub, as if expecting the fox to get in with him, it was a pretty big tub. Naruto smiled as he began stripping down, and set the food off to the side. "So you got Ramen?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mhm, but I stopped and got you some Onigiri."

"Really?"

The raven's stern face light up, his onyx eyes shimmering with a smile. Naruto thought at that moment he would die of cuteness. He pulled out the onigiri and handed to Sasuke as he slid in the tub. Naruto quickly inhaled his pork ramen so he could lay back in the tub. The Uchiha ate much slower than him, mostly eating his onigiri, but he did eat his bean sprout ramen Naruto got for him. God he couldn't help but think how cute and sexy he was. The way he got so excited was the cutest shit he had ever seen. How is he just now realizing this? Once Sasuke finished eating, he laid back against Naruto.

"Naruto?" He suddenly asked out of the blue. The two had been relaxing in the silence for a while now.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like where you live now?" He asked, and Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke's skin seemed to be heating up.

"I donno, I guess. Never thought much of it really."

"Move in with me," Sasuke's voice went shallow. "If you'd like that is."

"Eh?" Naruto squeaked, completely thrown off by this. Sasuke Uchiha wanted him to move in, live together?

"I mean, we're both living alone. Might as well live together, and I hate being back in this huge house all by myself." He mumbled, obviously trying to hide his bashfulness. Naruto didn't care, he felt himself spark.

"Oh Sasuke! We're like a real couple now, of course I'll move in here with you!" The fox exclaimed as he hugged the the raven tightly. His sudden movements caused water to splash outside of the tub.

"Oi you idiot, you're splashing water everywhere." Sasuke turned around to narrow his eyes at Naruto, but flushed an even darker shade when seeing the blonde’s sensual expression. "Uh Naruto?"

"Can I touch you?"

"Hah?"

"I know we can't go all the, because you're sore. We can just touch each other." Naruto began kissing his pale neck, and he felt Sasuke shudder against him. "I'm at my limit here. You seduced me.

"Like hell I seduced you!" He grumbled, but shuddered again when the blonde nibbled on his ears while rubbing the tip of his cock, he kept rubbing until Sasuke moaned at the release of some pre cum.

"If you didn't seduce me before, you definitely have now." Naruto grinned, trying to control himself.

"Then take me to the bed." Sasuke whispered with pure seduction in his dark eyes. Naruto felt himself go completely rock hard by the look on Sasuke's face, and scooped him out of the tub, taking him to the bed. Naruto laid down a towel, and set Sasuke on top of it, he towered over him. Sasuke pulled him down so they they were completely intertwined. Their lips melted within each other, saliva going from one another. When Naruto finally pulled away, he watched Sasuke's shallow breathing, and so he moved down to suck on his whole body, licking and sucking on his nipple, he rubbed Sasuke's other nipple as he did so. Listening to him moan and shudder out of pure pleasure.

"Oi, enough with my nipples already."

"Mm but I like the sounds you make when touch them."

"Don't talk while sucking them." Sasuke glared down at him, his voice was raspy. Naruto sat up, and pulled Sasuke up with, rubbing their cocks together. The raven kissed hard, trying to muffle his moans the best he could, and the fox kissed him back, hungry. The blonde suddenly felt Sasuke shudder, surprised by how fast he came. His face was so flushed, and he was nervous because he hadn't came yet. However Sasuke quickly pushed him down on his back, and traveled down to his dick. He looked up at Naruto, giving him intimate contact before placing his lips on his tip, and began sucking. He sucked hard while stroking his member. Licking all around, and bobbing his head. Naruto slammed his head back in pleasure, grabbing onto Sasuke's dark raven like locks until he himself came, shuddering. He moaned, but not quite like how Sasuke moaned, it was deeper and more like a grunt. The Uchiha pulled away, licking his pink lips and plopped down on Naruto, laying his head on his chest.

"You know how to work that mouth of your Sasuke-Teme." Naruto was out of breath, still trying to catch it. Sasuke just smirked at him, a confidant smirk that could have easily turned Naruto on again.

The two were quiet for a while, enjoying each others company. Sasuke had cleaned up any mess that may have lingered, but after let Naruto hold him in his arms again. He was somber, seemed to have something else on his mind entirely.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked.

"Naruto, I have got to have something to do. Anything, even if just some small missions, ANBU, whatever. I can't stay cooped up forever." His tone was flat, and Naruto was surprised. He didn't even think about that Sasuke wasn't completely content. Although he felt the same, he needed something to do as well, he still had time before he would become Hokage.

"Naruto, I have got to have something to do. Anything, even if just some small missions, ANBU, whatever. I can't stay cooped up forever." His tone was flat, and Naruto was surprised. He didn't even think about that Sasuke wasn't completely content. Although he felt the same, he needed something to do as well, he still had time before he would become Hokage.

"Me too, I'll get it taken care of Sasuke. Don't worry." Naruto looked down at him, and the raven quickly kissed him.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke bashfully smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha." The two kissed again, passionately. Like they were the only two people left in the world. "You know, I can probably go gently if you have lotion of some kind."

"Oh shut up Dobe."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end guys! Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much those of you that read my story!
> 
> As you can tell this chapter was very different from my previous, I had long gaps between the chapters, so the writing style probably changed up a bit. This chapter went in a different direction than expected, but I am very happy with it.
> 
> Stay tuned, I might have a SakuInoSaku story that I might do, having take place after this one, since I implied SakuIno in there. Also, I have a new fanfic idea for a SNS story, so keep a look out. this one will take place in AU btw. Hope to see you guys again! I have a Drarry story to finish now! lol


End file.
